


You're So Far Away

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: It's a parallel universeAnd we'll meet somewhere halfway





	You're So Far Away

He doesn’t want to think about The Incident. He just can’t help it that that’s the only thing he sees every time he closes his eyes.

Colin is always there, and he’s even more beautiful in his memory than he ever was, or will ever be, in any of the infinite universes and alternate timelines. Sometimes, it’s David who steps through the Doorway, leaving an aggrieved Colin to fend for himself against the mob of angry Martians banging at the lab door; other times, they’re both too late, and end up locked in the same dark room, until they loathe one another just as much as David hates every moment of his waking life.

There are so many universes where they don’t even meet; universes where David is a jaded old man stranded in a dreary hellscape, and Colin is a bright young thing from an entirely different planet, or time. Universes where only one of them exists, but not the other.

Somewhere there’s a universe where they both go through the portal together, and Colin smiles at him ever so sweetly, touches his palm to his cheek – and it’s at this exact moment that he wakes up, and cries.


End file.
